I just want to be with you
by kawaikisaa
Summary: What happens when the person you love chooses someone else?   What happens when you are with all the wrong people?   This story is set at the start of vampire knight, and goes through a new course of events, No zero, sorry. My first story :  YukixKaname


I hope you like it, its my first story :)

Please leave a comment, I know it is short, BUT i dont know whether i should continue on with it.

xx

* * *

I hummed as I walked through the gardens of Cross Academy, the elite private school I go to. Most people take it as a privilege to be here, as many get turned down. Well it is the best school in the nation, the president's daughters and sons, Prince's and Princess's from all over the world and the smartest and sportiest come to Cross Academy.  
Me, well I am average. I have no special talents, the only reason I am here is because my adoptive father is the chairman of the school. If the chairman knew I was skipping class he would be upset, but it was such a beautiful and peaceful morning. The sun was bathing my skin making it so warm; I stopped and stared at the wall around the night dorms. Kaname I thought, my heart started beating louder it echoed in my ears.  
Another thing about this school; is that there is a night class which uses the school facility's during the night, when all the day class are sleeping. They are all beautiful so all of the day class try everything to talk to them, the only time they are allowed t have together is the cross over. The cross over is in the mornings and afternoons, it's when the night class go into the school in the afternoons and comes back to their dorm in the morning. The day class stands there so they can try to talk to them. It's like they have this thing that draws people, that's probably part of them, it would make sense since they are all vampires.  
That is why it is so stupid that my heart races every time I see Kaname, it's really pathetic like one of those romantic novels. But the worst part is I can't help it, I have loved him all my life. He saved me from a rouge vampire when I was 6; I have no memories from beyond then. It is my first memory, it was really cold and it was snowing, this vampire came up to me. He sneered at me, "what a delectable scent you have," he sniffed the air in closing his eyes. When they opened I could tell even though 6 with no memories I was his prey, "little girl, I will make this easy, and quick." He lunged forward my eyes squeezed shut; I heard a cracking noise my eyes opened quickly as something splattered over me. I looked there was no scary man there; instead there was a beautiful man, blood all over him. He reached his hand out "it's ok the bad man is gone now, I'll look after you" I was terrified I didn't know who he was, but something in his eyes lured me in, I reached my trembling hand out and grabbed his. He then took me to the chairman who adopted me.  
He visited me a about once every 2 weeks, we were so close but now not so much. That is good since he is a Kuran. He is a pureblood, but the worst part is he is the leader or king or something of the vampires. I think now I'm not as ignorant as I used to be I realised that he is from a different world. "Yuki" I heard a voice sing, I looked up it was Ashurii. My face lit up, she is also in the night class and is a vampire. She and Kaname have been friends since they were 10; she jumped down doing an elegant twirl. "Ashurii!" I replied happily, a bit wierded out by that inhuman prancey thing she did. "What are you doing, don't you have class?" she asked, "Aren't you confined to your dorms?" I said complacently back "You do have a point, but Kaname asked me to do an errand for him." I looked at her curiously, "w...what is it?" I asked trying to act casually. "None of your human beeswax now you should get back to class" she said with a smile. "No." I stated stubbornly "I am not listening to that boring stubborn old teacher again." "Well then, I guess I'll just have to go and tell Kaname" she said with a grin. "Asssshhhhuurrrriiii," I complained "Alright then but he won't be happy." She said I glared at her and stomped off, "you're so annoying" I shouted out.  
"Yuki, what are you doing out here?" the chairman asked "Ashurii made me!" I alleged. "There is no one here but you?" I turned around she wasn't there "I swear she was here," "sure now come along sweetie" the chairman said.

**The end of the day **

Stupid chairman, I walked to the morning cross over; I have the position of prefect. I have to keep protect the day class from the night class; nobody was in line I went to the front of the huge gates. "In line" I called out, nobody went in line so I blew my whistle, everybody went in line.  
I smiled happily, then realised the night class was coming out. I awkwardly walked out of their way, "Hey prefect, your shoe is untied" a day class girl said. I tripped "oww" I complained as I got up, "Yuki please be careful" I spun around and blushed.  
Kaname stood there looking at me with a soft expression "I'm sorry" I spluttered out. He knelt down and did my shoelace up then he picked up airtimes, my anti vampire weapon it's a small stick that extends into a long stick.  
"Kaname sempai! That will hurt" I exclaimed, and grabbed it quickly from him. "Not really" he said "Th...Thank you" I bowed. "Don't bow, it's too formal with you" I smiled. He is so kind, "Kaname sempai?" "Yes" "have a good night" I said a little embarrassed. "Thank you Yuki, you get some rest" he replied.


End file.
